Sharon Obermueller
|nickname= |Season=9 (US) |Place=4th |Votes= 5 |Alliances= |Loyalties=Joshuah Welch Chelsia Hart James Zinkand Sheila Kennedy Ryan Quicksall |Soulmate=Jacob Heald (Days 1-3) Joshuah Welch (Days 7-28) |HOHs= 1 (Week 3) |Nominations= 6 (Weeks 4, 6, 7, 8, 9 & 10) |Vetos= 1 (Week 2) |Days=75 (71 in house) |OtherPrizes= |Jury= |Currently=Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = Olathe, KS|occupation = Relator|Currently1 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = officialsharonobermueller}} was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 9. Sharon was the first female HouseGuest to return to the game after being previously evicted since Amy Crews. Sharon's first "soulmate" in the game was Jacob Heald, and her second "soulmate" was Joshuah Welch after she replaced Welch's former partner Neil Garcia after he quit the game. She ultimately placed 4th after losing a very controversial HOH competition and became the sixth member of the jury after Adam Jasinski cast the sole vote to evict her. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com 23 Single Realtor Olathe, KS Sharon is a military brat (her dad has served in the Marine Corps for 28 years) who easily adapts to any situation. She is spirited and lively, feisty and dramatic, but she also sees herself as being sweet. Sharon, who is currently single, has been in a 12-year on/off relationship with a guy who followed her home in the 8th grade. She describes herself as loud, dramatic and over the top. She has an associate's degree from Johnson County Community College in Overland Park, Kansas and is currently working as a realtor and restaurant hostess. Sharon's favorite television shows are "Friends" and BIG BROTHER and her favorite movie is "The Break-Up." Magazines she reads include Vogue, InStyle and People. She has a belly button piercing and a tattoo of a design she made herself. Sharon has two pets, a cat, Willie, and an American Bulldog, Carolina. Her favorite activities include talking, tanning and drama. In addition, she is a Carolina Panthers fan. Her birth date is June 24, 1984.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/5726/ Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Sharon had a baby named Skyler in 2012. * Sharon attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * Sharon and Jacob Heald are the first houseguests to be nominated by means other than the Head of Household. They were followed by Danielle Murphree, Jodi Rollins, Kara Monaco, David Girton, Jeremy McGuire, Nick Uhas, Spencer Clawson, Elissa Slater, GinaMarie Zimmerman, Amanda Zuckerman, Paul Abrahamian, Bridgette Dunning, Bronte D'Acquisto, Da'Vonne Rogers, Cornbread Ligon, Monte Massongill, Danielle Lickey, Neeley Jackson, Scott Dennis, Alex Willett, Morgan Willett, Cameron Heard, Christmas Abbott, Jillian Parker, Jason Dent, Jessica Graf, Matthew Clines, Tyler Crispen, Rockstar Lantry, Jonathan Bennett and Christie Murphy. ** Sharon and Jacob are the first houseguests to not be nominated by the HOH and be evicted, along with Jodi Rollins, David Girton, Nick Uhas, Glenn Garcia, Bronte D'Acquisto, Cornbread Ligon, Monte Massongill, Neeley Jackson, Scott Dennis, Alex Willett, Justin Duncan, Cameron Heard, Jessica Graf, Rockstar Lantry, Jonathan Bennett and David Alexander. * Sharon is the only HouseGuest to return to the game for reasons that weren't due to a twist. Sharon returned because of Joshuah Welch's partner, Neil Garcia, quitting the game. * Sharon was the only Jury member in Big Brother 9 to always vote with the majority. * Sharon only voted once during the jury phase. * Tied with Amy Crews, John McGuire and Cliff Hogg III, Sharon has the best placement for a Previously Evicted Contestant in Big Brother US, at 4th place. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 9 (US) Contestants Category:Season 9 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place